Staying Together
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: Gohan and Videl are having problems, in their marrige, could Videl's long dead mother have something to do with it?


Staying Together

A/N: I never read a Gohan/Videl/Pan story before so I dont know the main way these go so I'm just gonna try. k.

Disclaimer: I dont own a Dende Damned Thing!!!!!!!!!Got it? k.

Videl woke up to feel strong loving arms around her.(a/n: hm, I wonder who that could be?**rolls eyes**)She shifted her eyes slightly, and saw that her husband Gohan was still asleep, she smiled to herself at the fact that he looked so stress free while he was sleeping.' Hm, I wish I didnt have to get up, this is so comfortable,' she thought as she writhered her way out of Gohans protective hold.' He looks so peaceful. Too bad he has to get up in less than a half hour,' she thought. Videl slipped on her slippers and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, greeted by her 5 year old daughter, Pan.

" Good morning Panny, did you sleep well?" Videl asked lovingly.Pan just nodded her head, up ,and down." Good, well, what shall I fix you for breakfast?"A smile lit Pan's small face.

" Waffles!" Pan said enthusiastically.Videl stood there and thought for a moment.

" Is that what you really want?" Videl asked.Pan nodded her head again, this time with a pleading look in her eyes." Oh, all right." Videl said giving in.

" Mommy, your the best!!!!!" Pan said.

" Pan go up stairs and get your stuff ready to go over to visit Bulma today."

Videl said.Pan quickly bolted up the stairs with a smile upon her face, followed by Videl who went up to get dressed. She dressed in a grey baby tee, and a pair of black hip huggers ( i know your thinking shes too old for that kind of outfit, but hey my mom has an outfit like that.),then she put her long raven hair in a high ponytail, leaving two strands along her face, she then walked back to her bedroom. Gohan was still asleep, she walked over to him and sat down by him and whispered into his ear." Time to get up, Gohan." She whispered,then she reached down and kissed him on the cheek.He stirred a bit." Oh, come on Gohan," she said exasperated.She started to get up ,and someone grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to the bed.

" Do I really have to get up now, Videl?" Gohan said half whining.She smiled at him, and kissed him." I'm not letting you go,cause if you dont , then I dont have to get up." Gohan said smiling.

" If you dont let me go, then your daughters' gonna be starved,and so are you."

" Oh, all right, just this once though." Gohan said." Can't I just call in sick today, please?????" He said begging.

" No you need that incase your actually sick ya' know." Videl said sweetly.

" But I wont get sick, I promise."

" Yeah right, just get up and get dressed, okay." Videl stated." Besides I dont need two completly helpless people around who need everything done for them." Videl called out while exiting the room, and heading for the stairs, but was stopped short, by Gohan lifting her into his arms, and floating her down the stairs into the kitchen, and sitting her on the counter." What was that-" she was cut short by Gohan kissing her. His hands seeming to make themselves at home by roaming her body." Gohan, what about breakfast?" She said while catching her breath, from the long passionate kiss.

" What about breakfast?" He said. He went in for another kiss but Videl lept off the counter before he could reach her lips.

" Videl your no fun!" He said slightly childish.

" I can be, but not right now!" She said while smiling." Mabe later?" She said in a teasing way, that was somewhat inviting to the demi-saiyan.She turned her back to go to the fridge, but Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her. He leaned down and started to kiss down her neck. " Gohan, please ,Pan will be down any moment, wanting breakfast!" She said trying not to laugh.

" We can pick up breakfast on the way to Bulmas! Besides I'm enjoying myself!" Gohan said somewhat playfuly.Videl sighed.

" Gohan later, I have work, plus I have a party to plan, remember?"Gohan

just frowned. "Gohan please stop! We're having a party here tonight, I need to pick up some things." Gohan just looked at the ground, and turned around still looking at the ground like he was hurt." Gohan! Please stop, I wasnt trying to be mean!" Gohan just kept walking, Videl ran over and wrapped her arms around him, making him stop. " I wasnt trying to be mean, I was just trying to prove a point." She said. Gohan smiled, and wrapped his arms around her.

" I like it when you hug me, you know." Gohan added.Videl looked mad for a moment.

" You weren't really hurt! You were just doing that, you jerk!" She yelled, she punched him as hard as she could in the gut, he barely noticed it. He acted hurt even though he wasnt." Your not hurt! But I'm sorry, I shouldnt have hit you, I'm just moody today. I'm so sorry." She looked at the floor sadly. Gohan just wrapped his arms around her.

" No I'm sorry, I should be a little more caring to the fact that your busy, and dont need me around to bother you." Gohan said as he let go of her and headed up the stairs. Videl almost cried, that was the third time that 

she had snapped at him that week. 'Why do I keep snapping at him, he's being so great. I feel horrible'. She cooked breakfast and sat it on the table for Gohan, and Pan. Pan ate her's alomst immediatly, but Gohan just picked at his waffles, and he barely drank any coffee. Gohan left without kissing his wife goodbye, and he just patted Pan on the head.Pan looked at her father strangely as he left.

" Mommy, why didnt daddy kiss you bye-bye?" Pan asked somewhat strangely." He didnt even say he loves you."Pan had tears in her eyes.

" Why doesn't daddy love you anymore!?!"Pan cried out.Videl stood up and quickly hugged her daughter.

" Sh, sh, Pan its okay. Its not that he doesnt love me anymore," 'I hope,'" hes just probably having a bad day, thats all." Videl said lovingly." Now go wait in the car, okay!" Videl said brightly. Pan nodded, and ran out the door. Videl just stood in the kitchen for a moment thinking.' Why is he acting that way? And I thought I was the only one with mood swings? Mabe he's just not feeling well? Hm, I'll ask him when he comes home for lunch?' She grabbed her keys and went to the car.She then dropped Pan off at Bulmas , and left to go to work.

~Later That Day After Work~

Videl got off work at 12:45 p.m.( meaning morning to all of you who don't know) , and headed home to prepare for the party. When she got home, she changed into some shorts, and a tank top.( reason being its summer)

She then started cooking chicken teryaki for lunch, for when Gohan arrived. She went outside, and thru some pool toys into the pool, and started the whirpool on the hot tub. She then went inside to rest. She layed down on the couch , and flipped on the t.v., she found a nice romantic-thriller-action flick(I cant think of any names at the moment) to watch, as she awaited Gohans arrival.

~One hour after Gohans supposed to be home~Videl was now curled up in a ball on the couch sleeping, Gohan fiddled with his keys outside trying to get the door open. When he opened the door, he seen Videl laying on the couch, in very short, shorts, and a tank top that was somewhat revealing, this all would have been very tempting to Gohan if he wasnt feeling strange.' Oh, I guess I'm late? Oh well. Videl will probably understand, I mean its not my fault if I feel okward.' Gohan tried to sneak around Videl, but he tripped on the coffee table ,and fell to where he was postitioned right over Videl. He then tried to get up very slowly without waking her, but she rolled over, and now his face was right over top of hers. She slowly began to open her eye,s to find someone right

over top of her. She gasped, then acting on instinct kicking at the person who loomed over her, hitting him in the stomach, he fell back and hit his head on the coffee table." Dammit!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled out. Videl gasped again, seeing it was Gohan and not some burgler. She lept up and hugged him very hard.

" Oh my Kame! Gohan I didn't know it was you! I'm soooooo sorry!!!! You probably hate me now, and I completly understand if you do, I've been such a jerk to you, all morning and I'm soooo sorry!!!!!" She said very hyper.

She now sat on the floor cradling her knees, not even looking at Gohan.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back in fourth.

" Shh Videl, I'm okay, really, It's just you suprised me thats all." Gohan said trying to comfort her. Gohan now had his hand rubbing the spot where she kicked him." You know, you can really kick hard when your suprised!" Gohan said.Videl smiled and hugged him really hard.

" So do you still love me?" She asked. Gohan kissed her passionatly, and just cradled her in his arms.

" Does that answer your question?" Gohan asked.She hugged him, and stood up.

" Yes, but why weren't you home on time today? Your usually home at 1:30, but you werent home today? I really got worried, and you werent yourself today, are you feeling okay?" She asked sweetly.

" I dont know Videl? I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, or Pan."Gohan said frowning.

"And if it did, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."Gohan stated.Videl stood up, and ran to the sliding glass doors that led to the patio.Gohan then scenced something, and ran to the patio doors also.Videl looked worried, and she now had tears streaming down her face.Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist."Videl whats wrong?Do you know where that high ki is coming from?"Gohan asked wiping away some of her tears.Videl looked up at him sadly.

"I can't believe it, thats my mothers ki, or atleast I think it is."Videl said."But she's been gone so long.And I don't think anyone could wish her back,she died a natural death."She said sadly.She then opened the patio door, and walked out.Storm clouds loomed overhead.(thats just sooo typical isn't it)

" That storm came up fast."Videl said, changing the subject.Gohan followed her out onto the porch, and stood behing her, and wrapped his arms around her."I hope it doesn't ruin the party, that would be shame." Videl said trying to bring her voice to a more cheery tone.

"Videl don't change the subject, we need to talk about this."Gohan said in a more serious tone.Videl didn't say anything."Videl please,"Gohan stopped when the power surged again,this time surpassing Videls own.Videls eyes widened a bit, before she got out of Gohans arms, and flew at full speed in the direction of the power surge."No Videl!"Gohan yelled after her. Gohan powered up a bit, and took off after Videl.He flew as fast as he could, and he easily caught up with her.He flared his ki, which caused her to stop.He flew up to her, and grabbed her."Videl I can't let you go, you don't know who that ki belongs too!"Gohan said frantically.

"i can take care of myself!"Videl yelled to him.Gohan held on to her tighter.She tried to get free of his grip.

" No Videl, I won't let you go.I wouldnt be able to stand it if anything happened to you."Gohan said, recalling a sad memory.

Flashback: Gohan raced as fast as he could, waiting to see Videl.He had just defeated Buu, and she was supposed to be waiting for him.He reached Kami's lookout, and found everyone there,they werent smiling though.They all looked sad."What happened?Wheres Videl?"Gohan asked innocently.Chichi started crying, and Bulma walked over to him.

"Gohan, dont freak on us or anything,but Buu killed her."Bulma said.(A/N:I know this doesnt really happen, but its my story)Gohan felt like his whole world ended right there.His air caught in his lungs,he wanted to kill everything,anyone who had ever hurt her.He struggled to breath, even though he didnt really want to breath, he just wanted to die, to be with her,his Angel.Gohans mind raced.His ki suddenly flared as high as it could go, knocking the people around him back."No its no true!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled out. End Flashback:

He closed his eyes tight, and his fists clinched.Gohan didnt give Videl another chance to say anything, he just began to fly, as fast as he could towards their home, with Videl tightly in his arms.He flew straight into their kitchen thru the sliding glass doors.He sat her on the kitchen counter, and hugged her tight.Videl was shocked, she had never seen Gohan fly that fast before.She hugged him back.

" I will not let you die,Videl.Not ever again.Your the only thing I live for, and I love you."Gohan said in a serious tone.He hugged her tight again.She then kissed him passionatly.They pulled away from eachother.

"I'll try not to die,okay."She said in a playful voice, as she hopped off of the kitchen counter, and went into the living room, and she turned on the radio to the song,I wanna love you forever,by:Jessica Simpson.Gohan followed her into the living room, and picked up his breif case.Videl started up the stairs, but Gohan grabbed her, and kissed her.

"I have to go back to work now, but I'll be home in time for the party." Gohan said, as he started for the door.She ran over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Try not to be too late,"Videl said sweetly, as Gohan kissed her goodbye again, and walked out the door.She watched him leave, as she went back to the patio door, and looked out again.'Sorry Gohan, but I have to do this.'Videl said as she opened the patio door, and flew towards the mysterious ki in the distance.She flew as fast as she could go while keeping her eyes open.The power surged again, letting her pinpoint the exact location, and she flew towards it.

Meanwhile: Gohan reached his office, all of the cars were gone.'Hm, thats weird.I wonder why everyone is gone?'Gohan thought.He went to his office, and took out some papers, and spread them across his desk.'I'm glad that Videl isn't going to find the source of that ki.I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, but she's never agreed on anything else before.I wonder what made her change her mind?'Gohan thought for a moment,then nearly slapped himself,litterally.He tried to lock on her ki, but she pushed it down."Uh, oh.No,Videl!"Gohan yelled outloud."She went after 

whoever that was."Gohan rushed out of his office, not even bothering to get his stuff, or lock up.

Back To Videl: Videl found the source of the strange ki,it was a women with long black hair, and she was sitting on the ground crying.

Meanwhile: Gohan raced as fast as he could to get Videl, before it was too late.

Videl recongnized the woman, right away as being her mother.Videl drifted down to her mother, and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"Videl asked the woman.The woman looked up at Videl, with watery eye's.The womans eyes widened with shock as though she had just seen a ghost.

A/N: Okay, thats all I can write at the moment.


End file.
